A Daughter
by Paige Joy
Summary: Hermione loses her parents and Minerva McGonagall and her husband Albus Dumbledore decide to take her in as their own. Mentions of abuse in later chapters. Rated M to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K.R. I am simply playing with them and promise to do no harm.  
_**

* * *

  
Chapter One

For the second time already that term, Minerva was sat in her classroom whilst Harry and Ron served their detention for being out after hours. Of course Hermione Granger was with them, but taking recent events into account, Minerva let her off, and she was sat in her office awaiting her return. Half an hour later and the boys had finished their lines and were sent back to the common room. It was already late and after having seen the boys off, Minerva went to see to Miss Granger.

Hermione was curled up on the window seat that she occupied during her extra lessons with Minerva. Tears were streaming down her face as she silently cried while she watched over the castle grounds. Minerva walked behind the girl and placed a reassured hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do now, Professor?" her voice was quiet, unsure, weak. It tore Minerva's heart to see the girl so upset. Her mother had passed away at the beginning of the summer holiday and now her father had passed on. With no other family left, Minerva was at a lost as to what to say to her. Knowing it would be best, Minerva kept her thoughts to herself for the time being.

"I have no-one left. No-one who cares for me. No-one to hold me when I'm scared or upset. Not even anyone I can turn to." Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth.

"You have me Hermione. You also have your friends." before Minerva even had time to think, the words had already rolled off her tongue _'no going back now'_. She kicked myself mentally for saying what she truly felt.

"Really Professor?"

"Yes. You can come to me whenever you need to. Day or night. For whatever reason." Minerva sat next to the girl who had managed to slow her tears at Minerva's words.

"Thank you, Professor." Minerva extended her arms to Hermione. She hesitated for a second before pulling herself into her Professor's embrace. Minerva ran her fingers soothingly through Hermione's brown locks, while Hermione rested her head on Minerva chest and listened to her heart. She sat there, just as she used to with her mother when she needed comforting. And this is how Albus found the pair, almost three hours later.

His wife had said she would be back no later than nine o'clock. It was now midnight and he had started to grow worried. She'd never been this late before. Albus stepped silently into Minerva's office and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the two women curled up on the window seat. Miss Granger was sound asleep in his wife's lap, while Minerva switched from watching the sleeping girl to starring at the starry night sky. Although she seemed content, his wife's face was sunken.

"My love." Albus whispered so not to wake the sleeping girl.

"Albus." Minerva smiled weakly at her husband and looked at Hermione. "I can't bring myself to wake her." A tear slid silently down Minerva's cheek.

"Wake her Minerva. You need to rest too."

"But -"

"She can stay in the spare room. That way you'll be near her and you can both get the well deserved rest you need."

Minerva nodded and moved ever so slightly, causing Hermione to wake with a start.

"I'm ever so sorry, Professor."

"There's no need to be, Hermione. Would you like to stay in my spare room for a while?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Believe me Hermione, you wouldn't be intruding. You're more than welcome to stay. I could have your things moved over if you would like."

"I'd like to stay with you." Hermione stood and smiled slightly at the headmaster before following a weary Minerva to her rooms. Albus quickly followed knowing that Minerva would really need him once she had tucked Miss Granger in.  


* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you wish for me to continue.  
Take care X _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here is chapter two posted for popular demand ;-)  
_**

* * *

  
Chapter Two

Minerva slid under the sheets to join her husband and rested her head in her usual spot on his chest. A small, slow trickle of tears was rolling down her cheeks as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Minerva?" Albus pressed a kiss to Minerva's hair and gently wiped away his love's tears.

"I'm fine, Albus." Minerva held onto Albus and willed sleep to take her.

"She's going to be fine, tabby. She's got you."

"I know. Just brings back memories."

"Good as well as bad, I hope." Albus smiled as he remembered when Minerva had turned to him for comfort and care during five of her years at Hogwarts. That was when their love had sparked and their romance started.

Minerva smiled, "Oh, yes."

"Perhaps you could tell Hermione a couple of the good ones? Might make her feel a little better."

Minerva nodded and sighed again. "I'm scared for her Albus. I know what the whole foster system is like, I don't want Hermione to have to go through all of that."

"And she won't, my love. I shall speak to the Minister first thing in the morning. He owes me a few favours, but it's up to Hermione if she wants to live with us, of course."

"Of course, Albus." Minerva smiled weakly and once again closed her eyes, not only willing once more for sleep to over take her, but hoping that she wouldn't have any nightmares that night.

***

The next morning Minerva and Albus awoke in the early hours of the morning, before Hermione was up, had a quick shower together and sat in the living room awaiting Hermione to join them. As it was a Saturday, the third years and above were at Hogsmeade and Minerva had convinced Rolanda and Pomona to take them that week, so she could spend the whole weekend with her husband, and now Hermione. Minerva very much doubted that after the week she had just had, she would want to be out with Harry and Ron walking around Hogsmeade.

As the clock chimed ten and Minerva and Albus were in mid flow about the recent theories of Transfiguration while pregnant, Hermione walked in.

"'Morning."

"Good morning, dear." Minerva moved up on the sofa and made room for Hermione. "Come and sit down, Hermione."

Slowly, Hermione went and took a seat next to Minerva and starred into the blazing fire.

"Good morning, Hermione." Albus walked in with a tray of tea for himself and Hermione, a glass of milk for Minerva and toast for everyone. Hermione nodded to the headmaster as he placed her breakfast in front of her and continued gazing into the fire.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Professor McGonagall."

"Please, it's Minerva, Hermione." As Minerva took a sip of her milk the fire turned green and made Minerva jump.

"So sorry, Professor." The head of Cornelius Fudge appeared in the green flames.

"Not at all Minister."

"Ah, Albus! Just the one I was looking for. Is there any chance you could come to office this morning, dear boy?"

"Of course, Cornelius. There is something of _great _importance that I wish to ask you about."

"Good, good. Around half ten then, lad?"

"That is fine."

"Good." The minister disappeared from Minerva's fireplace with a small crackle and the flames continued to flicker a warm orange and yellow.

"I'm afraid I must head off if I am to be on time." Albus stood, placed his unfinished breakfast on the tray and stepped over to his wife.

"Albus, you can't leave before not even having _half _of your breakfast."

"Ah, but I will, love. I'll make sure I'll have something when I arrive back." Albus kissed his wife gently on the lips.

"Be careful Albus."

"I always am, my dear. Now, Hermione, can I ask a favour of you?"

Hermione looked up at the headmaster and nodded.

"Take care of Minerva for me. She needs to relax this weekend."

"Of course, Professor."

"Please, my dear, it's Albus." Albus nodded and smiled warmly at the girl. "Well, I must be off, can't be late now." Waving, Albus stepped into the fireplace and in a bright flash of green was gone.

Once Albus had left, Hermione relaxed a great deal and leaned back into the sofa and began to softly cry. Minerva brought her into a warm embrace and began soothing her just as she had the night before.

"There, there. I'm here." Hermione held on tight to Minerva and refused to loosen her grip until the tears had all but stopped. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Minerva wiped away the remainder of the girls' tears and continued to hold her close. Hermione shook her head and the tears started again.

"Is it weak to cry, Minerva?" It was hardly a whisper, but Minerva's sensitive hearing easily picked it up.

"Of course not, dear. Why'd you ask?"

"Because I've never seen you cry, when I've seen all the others do so at some point in the year and a half that I've been here." Again Hermione's voice was quiet but the tears had started to cease.

"I tend to hide my emotions from students and the other staff because over the years I have earned a respect that no one other than Albus has and to cry in front of them would lose me some of that respect and the McGonagall reputation that I carry. But, that does not mean that I do not cry. I just like to do so in the arms of my husband."

"Albus?"

"Yes." Minerva smiled slightly to herself. She knew what to do. "You know, I lost my mother when I was in my first year, and I used to cry all the time. Eventually I put all of my grief into my schooling and ended up running myself to the ground. I lived with my father at McGonagall Manor during the summer holidays, but it was never much fun. So by the end of my second year, I had turned to Albus, whom at the time was my Transfiguration Professor, and asked him to help me. He comforted me and cared for me like no other. Come my fifth year, sparks had started to fly between the two of us. We were together by the end of that same year."

"Didn't Professor Dippet ever say anything?" Hermione's eyes had brightened slightly and her tears had completely stilled for the time being, and she was listening intently to her favourite member of staff.

"No. If anything, he encouraged us, as did most of the staff and students at the time. There was so much tension around us that it was hard for others to cope. Especially Molly. Merlin, she went as far as to lock us both in his classroom at the end of Transfiguration one day and wouldn't let us out until we had kissed."

"And that kiss led to what you have now?"

"Yes. That is also the reason me and Molly are such good friends." Minerva smiled as did Hermione at the picture their minds conjured of Minerva and Albus locked inside a classroom with Molly watching their every move, waiting for that one moment that would change their lives.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you like staying with your father?"

For a second Minerva's eyes glazed over and tears started to well up. "He was abusive Hermione. Always had been. But, that is something for me to tell you about when Albus is around."

"Okay." Hermione hugged Minerva and wiped away the single tear that had escaped her teacher's grasp.

"My father was abusive too. To my mother first, she always protected me, but, when she passed away, their was no one to protect me from him." Hermione buried her head in Minerva's shoulder as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Minerva rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's back and held her close.

"It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to tell me."

"What's going to happen to me now, Minerva?"

"Well, you have a choice; you can either live with me and Albus, _or _you can go into the magical foster system as I did for two years."

"I could live with you?"

"I should hope so. That is what Albus has gone to speak to Cornelius about." Minerva looked at the girl and her dark chocolate orbs were shining with happiness at the thought of a loving home and parents to go to every night. "Now, how about a stroll around the grounds before lunch?"

"I'd like that."

***

Albus arrived back at Hogwarts late that night and found his wife and Hermione sat on the floor in front of the fire laughing while sipping small cups of tea and nibbling at cakes.

"Ah, it is good to see you relaxing, Min." Albus sat behind Minerva and pulled her into a loving embrace. "And Hermione, it's so good to see you laughing."

"Thank you, Albus."

"It's quite alright, dear. Minerva?" Albus looked down at Minerva whom was starring at him with expecting eyes.

"What did Cornelius say?"

"First of all, I believe it would be good to know..."

"Yes I would like to live with the both of you."

"Well then, he says he doesn't have a problem, that was after I brought up all the times we have helped him." Albus chuckled which caused Minerva to giggle, a sound that Hermione and Albus swore to treasure for life.

Minerva opened her arms to Hermione. "Come here, dear."

Hermione nearly jumped into Minerva's arms as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto Minerva's baby blue robes.

"Welcome home, Hermione McGonagall."

At hearing her new name, Hermione squealed and hugged Minerva as tightly as she could. But despite her happiness, she couldn't deny that she felt it wouldn't last for long.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews. They all made me smile, so here's chapter three. Sorry it's so short.  
Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

  
Chapter three

Hermione had been living with Minerva and Albus for almost three months and she was happier than she ever had been. But, one day she woke and felt as if her world had fallen down around her. Hermione went to her first three lessons, then skipping lunch hid in her bedroom, missing her first transfiguration session of two. She didn't want her mother to see her like this, but she also knew that she would have caught on that her daughter wasn't feeling too good because she _never_ missed a lesson.

Hermione walked into her second transfiguration lesson just as everyone was starting their practical. Her mother was sat at her desk at the front of the room looking frantic. When she spotted Hermione walk into the classroom, she visibly relaxed for a splint second before fixing a stern glare.

"Please stay after this session, Miss Mc - Granger." McGonagall looked almost disappointed and concerned at the same time as trying to be angry. And on top of that, she had nearly slipped and called Hermione, Miss McGonagall!

"Yes, Professor." Hermione whispered, taking her seat behind her desk on the front row, directly in front of her mother's desk.

" Turn to page three-hundred and start practising, Miss Granger." Minerva watched as her daughter got out her book and quickly skimmed the page and began transfiguring her quill into a tortoise and back again, _perfectly_.

Looking up briefly from her desk, Hermione saw that Minerva was walking between the rows and rows of tables, checking people's work, correcting their wand movements, and helping with pronunciation. When she got to Hermione's desk, Hermione looked down at her hands that were sitting entwined in her lap.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Perfect work."

"Thank you." Hermione continued to gaze at her hands even as she felt her mother relax her stern position in worry.

The clock at the back of the classroom chimed, telling everyone that it was the end of the lesson. Minerva turned to the rest of the class and dismissed them. She rested one hand on Hermione's shoulder so she wouldn't try to leave so quickly. When the door closed, Minerva knelt next to Hermione and held her hands in one of hers.

"Hermione, dear, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Professor." Hermione struggle to keep the tears that were welling up behind her eyes at bay.

"Hermione, please. I'm worried about you."

"As are all the other members of staff."

If felt like a punch in the stomach to Minerva. Standing, Minerva said, "Well if that's how you feel, then you can stay in the dormitory tonight. And you will serve detention with me after dinner for being late."

"Mom, I -" Hermione let the tears flow over her cheeks. "Please don't make me." Hermione tried to plead with her mother.

Minerva held back tears of her own at the sight of her daughter. "You better head to dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Hermione stood and ran through Minerva's office, through to their private chambers and into her room, locking it firmly behind her.

Minerva heard the door slam and felt the magic pulse from the room as she collapsed to the floor. _'What have I done?'_

Albus walked into Minerva's office just before dinner and found her on the floor.

"Min." Albus rushed to her and held her in his arms. He looked briefly at the door leading to her office as he felt the magic coming from their daughter.

"Albus." Minerva sobbed into his chest. "What have I done? I can't believe I did that to my own daughter."

"Tabby, what happened?"

"She's not herself, Albus. I asked her what was wrong, when said said nothing and called me Professor, I told her I was worried." Minerva took a deep breath to calm herself. "She said 'As are all the other members of staff'. It felt like a blow to the stomach. I told her she would spend the night in her dormitory and the she would serve detention with me tonight for missing the first hour of the lesson. She ran off in floods of tears after she said she wasn't going to eat." Minerva collapsed in floods of tears again as Albus lifted her in his arms, levitated Hermione's bag and walked through into their chambers. Albus placed Minerva on the sofa in front of the now blazing fire and went to get Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Go away."

"Kitten, please."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then at least come and explain to your mother why you said what you did." When Albus was met with silence, he continued, "She's a mess Hermione. I found her collapsed on the floor when I came to collect her for dinner." Again, met with silence. "She may not be your birth mother Hermione, but she loves you as her own."

"Please, Kitten. I just want to know you're alright." Minerva had stood at Hermione's door with her husband, tears still streaming down her face.

Hermione slowly opened her door so she could see out with one eye. Her heart tore as she watched Minerva collapsed into Albus' arms. "Mommy." Minerva looked at Hermione, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Hermione ran the short distance to her mother's arms and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mom." Tears of her own streaming down her cheeks as she held on to her mother.

"Why 'Mione? Why?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I hope this comes to all of your standards! Thanks for the brilliant reviews!_**

* * *

  
Chapter Four

Half an hour later and Hermione was sat with her parents in their living room after she and her mother had calmed down enough to talk.

"Would you like to talk now kitten?" Albus looked at Hermione softly, concern lighting is blue eyes.

Hermione stood and sat herself in front of the blazing fire. She lost herself in the flames as she started to talk, hoping that her new parents wouldn't hate her for not telling them anything. "For the past two months I have not only been having nightmares, but I've also been having flashbacks of my father. They come and go and I've started flinching whenever someone with a Y chromosome comes near me." Hermione paused and tried her hardest to stop the tears that had started to flow. "I woke up this morning and I felt as if my world had crashed around me. As I went through my morning routine, I – I saw the scars and bruises that he has left on my body. I remembered the time that he – he – " Racking sobs overtook her body and she found herself in Minerva's arms.

"Shh, it's okay, kitten. I'm here."

Hermione held on tight to Minerva and buried her head into her shoulder. "I skipped lunch because I felt sick. I felt the same as I did that night. I hid in my room and broke down. I didn't want to break down in class. For you too see me like this." Hermione's tears started to flow quicker and harder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay." Minerva ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and made soothing circles on her back. Soothing her the way she knew her mother did.

Two hours later and Minerva had tucked Hermione in and was now snuggled up to her husband. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Tabby?"

"I'm fine Albus. Just tired." Minerva snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes.

"You're worried about Hermione, aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

"Tell her what happened to you, sweetie. Hold her when she needs you and never leave her."

"Like you did to me?"

"Yes. Just without the romance."

Minerva giggled but quickly stopped and sat up. "She's crying." Minerva half ran, half walked to Hermione's room and the sight in front of her when she opened the door tore her heart out. Hermione was sat on her bed with photos of her mother and a teddy Minerva knew that Jean had given her when she was born. Hermione had charmed it so it always smelt like her during her first year. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke in a hushed voice to the bear in her arms. Minerva stood in the doorway for a few more moments, watching her daughter before going and sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her. "Baby?"

"I miss her."

"I know sweetie. I miss my mom too."

"Really?"

"Yes." Minerva looked softly at Hermione and added. "There isn't a day goes by that I don't miss her, that I don't think about her."

Hermione looked up at Minerva and watched as a tear slipped down her mother's cheek. Hermione drew herself closer to her mother and Minerva brought her into a warm embrace.

"What was she like?"

"Very much like myself. But she was much more out going. She loved to be in the public's eye and she never slowed down. Some days were harder than others for her, but nobody would ever know. On those days she tended to scoop me up in her arms, take me into my room and read to me. I loved that. It was her hide-away, I think. To hold me when she knew my father was in a rage. When she didn't have the energy to be in the public's eye. She used to heal herself when my father marked her. She made sure that I was never hurt. That I never saw, never heard what he did to her." Minerva took a deep breath and held Hermione closer to her. She'd never told anyone other than Albus what her father had done to her and her mother. Another tear trickled down her cheek as she thought back to all the happy days she had spent alone with her mother. She remembered when her mother used to sit her down in front of the fire and plait her long raven hair for her before bed. "Why'd you ask, sweetie?"

"I was just wondering. It's just, all the talks we've had, you never brought up you're family."

"Neither did you, if I recall correctly, you once said, 'There's no point in me talking about them. They don't love me.' That's all I heard about your parents until not so long ago."

Hermione buried her face in Minerva's shoulder. "I'm sorry I never told you about what was happening. Perhaps it wouldn't have gone as far as it did."

"Shh. Don't blame yourself Hermione. You can't have foreseen any of this happening. It's not your fault." Minerva ran her finger's through her daughter's hair as she hugged her teddy and let the tears flow.

"My mother was always so kind to everyone. She always let me do what I wanted. She used to read to me every night before bed, for as long as I can remember. She took me to the library one day, I came across a book that seemed rather interesting in the domestic section. I flicked through it, looking at the pictures, reading the odd sentence or two. I came across a photo that was so horrible, I don't want to even think about it. I dropped the book and my mother held me as I cried. That was the day that I realised what was happening to my mom. Sometimes I would stay awake at night, waiting for her to come in after _he_ had 'finished' with her. She always came and I held her while she cried and slept." Hermione let go of Minerva and reached for the photo on her bedside table. "This is my favourite photo of me and my mom. We were at the park with my aunt and my mother picked me up and held me whispering caring words to me. It's also the last one of her that was taken. I think she knew something was going to happen." Hermione kissed the photo frame and set it back on the side and curled up facing away from Minerva as the tears fell. Minerva stood quickly, carefully gathered the photos together and placed them on Hermione's desk before lying under the sheets with Hermione and held her close. Hermione turned over in her arms and said, "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Minerva tightened her grip on Hermione as she snuggled closer to her.

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too, baby."  


* * *

**_What do you think? Should I continue?  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
This is for Crowned Tiger. I hope you like it honey!  
_**

* * *

  
Chapter five

Over the course of the next week, Hermione and Minerva spent more time together and had talked more about their parents and what had happened to them.

The Christmas holidays arrived fast and for once, Hermione was looking forward to it. She awoke before the sun had risen, showered, forcing herself not to look at the scars. She didn't want to be upset on Christmas Day. She wanted Minerva and Albus to enjoy it just as much as her. She picked up her book of her side table, wished her birth mom happy Christmas and headed into the living room, where the fire was already blazing.

"Good morning, kitten."

"'Morning dad. Is mom up yet?"

"Not yet sweetie. The dementors have drained her more than normal."

"I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine as soon as the school year's over." Albus sipped his hot chocolate and gazed into the fire.

Hermione sat in her mother's chair and looked briefly at the beautiful tree that was sat to the right of the fireplace and the presents that sat underneath it, before turning her attention to the book in her hands.

Just as the sun started to rise, Minerva walked into the living room and sat herself on Albus' lap. "Merry Christmas, Albie."

"Merry Christmas, tabby." Albus pecked Minerva and held her close.

Hermione stood and went over to her mother and father and sat on the floor in front of them. Minerva sank to the floor with her and pulled her into her arms. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas mommy." Hermione hugged Minerva and pecked her cheek.

"Right then, who's up to opening presents?!" Albus jumped up and sat in front of the tree like a little boy and waited for his girls to join him. Hermione crawled over to Albus and sat next to him. Minerva sat herself next to Hermione and put her arm around her daughter. "You go first kitten." Albus passed Hermione a rather large box that was wrapped in blue and silver paper.

Hermione carefully pulled the paper off the box to reveal a set of origanal muggle and wizarding romance novels. "Thank you so much, daddy!" Hermione threw her arms around Albus' neck and pecked his cheek. "It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it kitten."

"I love it." Hermione moved back to her original place between her parents and looked at her mother.

"Here you go, sweetie."

Hermione delicately took the small box from her mother and placed it on her lap as she peeled off the shiny emerald green paper. Hermione was speechless as she opened the black velvet box. Inside lay a beautiful golden necklace with a tabby kitten figurine. "It's beautiful mom. I don't know how to thank you enough."

Minerva picked it out of the box and placed it around her daughter's neck. "It's perfect on you, baby." Minerva sat in front of Hermione and pulled out an almost identical necklace, only it had a tabby cat figurine, and it was now glowing green. "Our necklaces are connected. Mine will tell me what you're feeling my glowing a different colour for each feeling, yours will do the same, but for my feelings. Albus has a ring that will tell him what we are both feeling the same way our necklaces tell us. Both our necklaces are glowing green because we are both happy and safe. Albus' phoenix ring is also glowing green, for the same reasons." Minerva pulled Hermione into a warm embrace, and continued telling her about the jewellery. "It's also invisible to anyone who doesn't know about me and Albus being your parents. As long as you have it on, I'll always be with you. We both will."

"Thank you mom."

"And you and your mother can communicate via thought through the necklaces."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can try it out later if you like, sweetie."

"I'd like that." Hermione pulled herself to Minerva and Minerva held her close.

"There's three more presents for you to open sweetie."

Hermione waved a wand at the three gifts wrapped in read and gold and the paper disappeared. "Sweets from Ron. Another jumper from Mrs. Weasley and new drawing and painting equipment from Harry."

"How thoughtful of them." Albus reached for a pack of lemon drops from the basket, Hermione nodded at him indicating he could have them.

"I get the same from Ron and Mrs. Weasley every year. And Harry, well – "

"You like him."

"Can we not go there, please, mom."

"Of course, my dear."

During the course of the day the Dumbledore/McGonagall family enjoyed the snowy grounds and the warmth of each other's hugs. By the end of the day Minerva had convinced Hermione to talk to her about Harry. So, Minerva sat Hermione in front of the fire and sat behind her so that she was between her legs, and as she brushed through Hermione's chocolate locks, she asked about Harry.

"Yes I like him mom. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Have you told him about –"

"No, mom. I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone else yet."

"Okay, sweetie."

"He asked me out the other week."

"What did you say."

"That I love him, but I wasn't ready for a relationship. He said he'd wait for me."

"That's so sweet of him."

"I know, but I'm scared of losing him to someone else."

"Would you like to invite him over, so you can talk?"

"I don't know."

"I can sit with you, if you want."

"Okay, mommy." Hermione lent back into Minerva and sighed. "When can I see him?"

"He stayed at the castle, so if you send him an owl now, and ask if he wants to come over tomorrow?"

"I'll go do that now mom." Hermione stood, pecked Minerva on the cheek and headed to her room.

_Hi Harry!_

_Thanks for the present. I love it! How did you know I was running low? Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come and see me tomorrow? I can't imagine it being much fun without me and Ron about. If you send your reply back straight away then I'll let you know where I am. Merry Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Hermione x_

Five minutes later Hermione received Harry's reply.

_Hey Hermione!_

_It's great to hear from you. I'm glad you liked the gift. I figured after you did that painting of Hogwarts that you would need some more. I'd love to see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas. I hope you're safe._

_Love,_

_Harry x_

Hermione grabbed a new piece of parchment and scribbled,

_Harry, I know curfew's not over for a couple more hours, so if you come to McGonagall's office now, I'll be there._

_Can't wait to see you!_

Hermione sent the letter off with Hedwig, practically ran out of her room and through into her mother's office.

"Hermione, slow down. Where's the fire?"

"I asked Harry to come now as curfew's not over for another couple of hours."

"You told him to come to my office?"

"Yes. I thought I'd explain to him why I didn't tell him I was staying in the castle and if he gets mad at me he can sleep on it."

"Okay baby. Do you want me to stay?"

"Please, mommy." Hermione went over to her mom and hugged her, just as a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in." Minerva called, not in her strict professor voice, but her soft motherly one.

"Professor. Hermione."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione stepped out of Minerva's embraced and went to Harry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was in the castle, Harry."

"Why _didn't_ you tell me?"

"Because I needed time to think. Needed to sort things through."

"What things, Hermione?" Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and she flinched slightly. Harry pulled away and looked at his professor. Hermione walked over to Minerva and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Perhaps if you sit down, Harry." Minerva indicated the seat in front of the desk and Harry sat.

"What's going on, Hermione?"

"My father died at the beginning of the year. Minerva and Albus took me in."

"So, they're your parents?"

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that's not the whole story."

"It's not. I've only ever told Minerva Harry."

"Can't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Harry. I love you! It's just –" Hermione turned and buried her head in Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva stood and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Do you want me to tell him, honey." When Minerva felt Hermione nod, she turned her attention back to Harry. "Hermione was abused by her father, Harry."

"Oh my God. Hermione. I'm so sorry." Harry stood and went over to Hermione and took one of her hand's making her look at him. "I'd never hurt you Hermione. _Never_. I love you far too much to cause you any harm." Hermione turned and hugged Harry. Harry ran his finger's through her chocolate locks and held her close. "I love you, 'Mione. If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him."

"I love you too, Harry." Tears started to trickle down Hermione's cheeks and Harry continued to hold her.

Hermione broke the embrace and turned to Minerva. "Mom? Can Harry stay the night?"

"If you're sure up ready Hermione."

Hermione nodded and hugged her mom. "Thank you." Hermione took Harry's hand and led him in to her room. "This is my room. If you call Dobby he can bring you some clothes. I'll just go and get changed."

"Okay Hermione." Harry pecked Hermione's cheek before she headed into the bathroom.

Hermione stripped and looked at herself in the full length mirror. _I'm so ugly. How could Harry even look at me? Let along love me._ Only once those thoughts had passed through her mind did she remember that her mother could hear her thoughts, moments later her mother walked in from the door leading to the master room.

"How could you think that, Hermione.?"

"Look at me, mom. I'm covered in scars. And not just the ones on the outside. Hundreds on the inside."

"I understand, sweetie." Minerva came and pulled her daughter into a loving embrace. "It took me a long time to get passed my scars. Even now I struggle with them."

"How did you get passed mom?"

"I spoke to you're father. He held me as I cried and kissed each scar he could see. Still does. There's no need to fear what Harry's going to say, baby. If he truly loves you, he won't care."

"I don't like my body mom. How's Harry going to like it?" Tears started to trickle down her cheek's once more.

"Because he will. I'm pretty sure he already likes it. The way he was looking at you in my office, in your tight jeans and black tank top." Minerva raised an eyebrow and summoned Hermione nightgown to her. "Put this on, sweetie." Hermione did and then she followed her mother out of the bathroom. "Take care of her, Mr. Potter."

"I will Professor." Harry's eyes crawled up Hermione's body starting with her legs and finishing at her eyes.

"Good night, Hermione." Minerva kissed her daughter and went to find her husband after wishing Harry good night.

Harry gently pulled Hermione into his arms, kissed her forehead and held her. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed and held on tight. "Where would you like me to sleep, Hermione?"

"With me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hermione slid under the sheets and Harry slowly joined her. She snuggled up to him and sighed. She didn't know why, but she felt so safe in his arms. Harry held her protectively and waited for her to drift off to sleep before sleeping himself

Hermione knew that given time, she would get passed the scars, both emotional and physical and have the courage to tell Harry what her 'father' had done to her. But for now, she was content in laying in his arms and feeling protected and loved.

THE END


End file.
